1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dividing a compressed document image into text and graphic data portions in extracting the portions from the compressed document image, for acknowledging the document, and more particularly to a method of forcedly disconnecting the connected photographic/graphic and text data portions constituting a compressed document image data, in extracting each data portion from the compressed document image data, for the acknowledgement of the document, thereby improving the accuracy in extracting each data portion and thus the reliability in the acknowledgement of the document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of shortening the processing time required to divide the document image data into data portions, for the acknowledgement of the document, the document image data is often subjected to data compression. Upon the acknowledgement, the compressed document image data is divided into data portions. The document image data includes two different types of data portions, that is, text type data portions and photographic/graphic type data portions. Generally, a document is composed by arranging the photographic/graphic data portions at the left side or the right side of the document and the text portions at the remaining side. Upon compressing the document image data in this case, adjacent photographic/graphic and text data portions may be connected, if the gap, that is, the space defined between adjacent photographic/graphic and text data portions has a size smaller than the compression rate, that is, insufficient to be still maintained as a space portion after the data compression. As a result, an error may occur in the acknowledgement of the document.